Old Dale Song
by OhAlice-OhAlice
Summary: Sometimes, Mahariel just needed to clear her head, that's all. A series of oneshots and drabbles centered around F!Mahariel and her adventures before, during, and after the blight. Variety of pairings.
1. Take my breath away

Title: Take my breath away

Fandom : Dragon Age: Origins

Prompt: Air

Pairing/Characters : F!Mahariel/Zevran, Alistair

Lyric: Sparks- t.a.T.u

AU notes: To describe her from the start, my Mahariel is very cold and violent(so she has that sexy scratchy voice ha ha). She will be called by her last name, so everyone can imagine their own character :). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Sparks are flying in my head<em>

* * *

><p>Slicing the throat of a darkspawn didn't bring the blossoming triumph into her heart anymore. Mahariel's head was too clouded with confusion to ever let herself relax. Anyone she considered a friend at camp noticed that she seemed even more stiff than usual, if possible. Her shoulders didn't move much when she walked, and her pace was dragged. Alistar would joke and call her a slowpoke, and usually she would get the hint- but she hadn't a care.<p>

As the others dropped their weapons in their tents and took off their heavy armor at camp, Mahariel disappeared into the forest. When she got deep enough, she sat on a large rock that was completely covered in moss. The Dalish elf closed her delicate eyes, humming to herself an old Dale tune, and listened to the wind. It spoke to her as loving as she wished that Antivan would, and shefelt the air finally fill her lungs as she could breathe again. And when she heard his familiar smooth accent, she felt the air become very thin...and the forest went silent. He was the first thing she saw when her big blue eyes decided to open, and she could not breathe once more. 

* * *

><p>:) How could he not take your breath away? Heh.<p>

Prompts were found off livejournal, I'm not sure where anymore. I think the page I got it from might have changed their prompt tables to new ones...So If anyone knows, please let me know.


	2. Mourning, darling!

Title: Mourning, darling

Fandom: Dragon Age: Origin

Prompt: Earth

Pairing/Characters: Mahariel, Tamlen

Lyric: Salty seas - The Devics

AU notes: When I think of the Dalish, I think spiritual :).

* * *

><p><em>The salty seas behind the eyes,<em>

_...and it's the tears that come and make me cry_

**¸.·ˆ¯)(¯ˆ·.¸**

* * *

><p>She often leaves camp just to be alone, for many reasons that keep the others minds wandering. She goes into the dark, and tries to find an open area so she can lay among the earth, so close that she can smell the soil and feel the movement of the tiny insects beneath her.<p>

As always, she listens to what the wind has to say, and as always, she watches the stars closely for guidance. Each mark means something to her, and she'll never forget the advice they give.

Though she has learned that the Dalish are no saints- she still wishes to forget this whole Blight and go home. She runs her fingers through the grass, remembering Tamlen's words, his echoing and meaningful words. Nobody at camp would ever expect her to cry; she always seemed so strong and collected...but right now, looking up at the stars, she asks the forest if Tamlen is waiting for her from above and its then that she lets the salty seas flow.

* * *

><p><strong>¸.·ˆ¯)(¯ˆ·.¸<strong>

I'm still trying to get used to the html, I'm not sure how to make the paragraphs spaced from each other so it doesn't look crowded.

Heh, Not all of the drabbles are going to be about Mahariel running away into the forest to be a lonely emo kid, I promise.

Critiques are great, and make a better writer :).


	3. Freckles

Title: Freckles

Fandom: Dragon Age : Origin

Prompt: Content

Pairing/Characters: Mahariel/Alistair

Lyric: Afraid of loving you - Devics

AU notes: Alistair so has freckles? He just looks like he would!

* * *

><p><em>Don't say I'm afraid of loving you,<em>

_ You're everything I wanted to_...

* * *

><p>He didn't even know it, but Alistair had tons of freckles. They were hardly visible, but in the right light...they bloom like brown stars. He didn't like it at first, when the elf grinned ear to ear and counted each and every spot, but once he noticed how close she was to his face- he relaxed and felt content. Gaining the balls he should have obtained long ago, the prince inhaled a quick breath before leaning in. Plush lips pressed against his before he could make his own move.<p>

The elven gray warden pushed back and wore the same smile as before, ear to ear, " fifty six."


	4. Cold Shoulder

Title: Cold Shoulder

Fandom: Dragon Age: Origin

Prompt: Cat

Pairings/Characters: Morrigan, Mahariel

Lyric: Speak Slow - Tegan & Sara

AU notes: Morrigan HATES my Mahariel. They just bitch at each other.

* * *

><p><em>Would you like my company or are you sick of me?<em>

* * *

><p>Morrigan and I haven't spoken to each other in a week. Every time I look over at her, she glares back harder than ever. The stare is so sharp, it pierces my mood and flattens it to misery. Usually, I'd bite back, but I deserve this.<p>

It all started when Morrigan found this little black kitten(Tiny, cute, over sized eyes and all). A surprise to our party, the cold witch immediately took her in. The pale mage named the little dear, Luna. I didn't know then, but I turned out to be quite allergic to her...Anytime the kitten was around, I would break out into hives.

The Kitten had to go, I decided.

Just four days after Morrigan took in Luna, the kitten had disappeared. No, I didn't kill the little rat; I just...misplaced her with a traveling family heading to Denerim. Morrigan noticed very quickly that she was gone, and immediately accused me of hiding her. With a shake of my head, I snickered and hid away into my tent.

She hasn't spoken to me since.

* * *

><p>My dear Princess, your review has boosted my confidence. :) I am happy with this now, so Thank you 3.<p>

If anyone ever sees an error, tell me! I want to get better.


	5. Twirl & Dip

Title: Twirl & Dip

Fandom : Dragon Age: Origin

Prompt : Dance

Characters/Pairings : Zevran/Mahariel

Lyric: Happy feet - Cab Calloway

AU notes: Of course Zevran knows how to dance! What do you take him for?

* * *

><p><em>I can't control the dancing, dear, <em>  
><em> To save my soul!<em>

* * *

><p>" Do you know how to dance, Zevran?" Mahariel asked her fellow elven companion. The seductive Antivan wiggled his brows and gave her dashing smile, grabbing her tattooed hand and pulling her close, twirling and dipping her low.<p>

An illuminating smile bent her lips and he chuckled, cockily responding, " Do I?"


	6. Keep Your Temper

Title: Keep Your Temper

Fandom: Dragon Age: Origins

Prompt: Autumn

Characters: F!Mahariel, Tamlen, Merrill

Summary: Mahariel's jealousy gets the best of her.

Lyric: Forget Tomorrow -Devics

* * *

><p><em>lonely nights like an endless spire<em>  
><em> they don't take me higher<em>  
><em> they just bring me down<em>

* * *

><p>My clan would always travel south during autumn- the closer to the ocean, the closer to warmth. I always lagged behind as our leg moved us forward, but I'd amuse myself by plucking the colorful leaves right off the dying branches(they won't mind at this time of year).<p>

As we walked, I'd tear the red leaves into pieces, collect the yellow ones, and stomp on the brown ones. The satisfying crunch the brown leaves make when you step on them always thrilled me.

Tamlen searched me out of the crowd, and examined the yellow leaves, " I've looked all over for you.."

I rolled my eyes at him, " get lost Tamlen, cant you see I'm busy?" Glancing over at him, I let out a agitated sigh, " I'm sorry...I'm just picking these so we can have autumn at the shores..."

Tamlen looked over the wandering group of elves, spotting a short, dark haired elf named Merrill. Without another look, Tamlen left me behind for our friend- Oh how it bothered me so.

I trembled as I threw my collection of yellow leaves into the air- giving up on my trapped autumn. Abandoning the season, I stomped ahead of the group, aggressively pushing Merrill to the ground.

/

* * *

><p><em>Bitch! I know you're not touching my man(nequin)!<em>

Finally I show Mahariel's nasty side! I've been meaning to do that...since that's actually how I imagine the character.

I do suppose my recent drabbles have been rather mushy, huh?

Critique is always wants :)


End file.
